


Lazy

by Anonymous



Series: more works by this anon [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, OT8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Sex, Smut, ateez as family, beta Mingi, in this universe ateez is a polyamorous pack although the focus is SanGi, omega San, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Half-asleep, San could still tell it was Mingi who had crawled into the bed behind him because of how much the mattress dipped. Then came his big hands pawing at him and his big body pressing close."





	Lazy

Half-asleep, San could still tell it was Mingi who had crawled into the bed behind him because of how much the mattress dipped. Then came his big hands pawing at him and his big body pressing close. His familiar puppyish scent teased San's nose, together with a whiff of eggs from breakfast. That must have been why he was so energetic instead of still being buried in his thick comforter: someone had fed him.   
  
San caught the scent of something else, too. The hot fragrance made him giggle even though he kept his eyes stubbornly shut. His body was warm and heavy with sleep and he didn't wanna give it up so easily. Mingi could use some practice in patience, anyway. He always thought he could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it.  
  
"I'm barely awake, Mingi-ah. I was having a good dream," he mumbled half into his pillow.  
  
Mingi whined and wrapped his arm around him. It laid heavily across his hipbone, fingertips brushing his stomach. Desire curled deep inside San, sensitive to Mingi's touch.   
  
To make it worse, the younger pup wriggled against his ass, pushing the hefty bulge of his cock between his cheeks.   
  
"Aish, Mingi-ah..." San groaned, resting a hand across his face as if blocking out everything in the waking world.   
  
It was all an act, of course. The omega could feel his insides going hot and starting to react. He could feel his body getting soft, pliant. He had described it to Mingi before that when he got aroused he felt like butter left on a kitchen windowsill in the sunlight. Melty and supple.  
  
He felt the telltale inner pulses that meant his slick would start soon. But Mingi didn't have to know that.  
  
"Fine. But you have to kiss me or something if you want me to be ready," San sighed, finally cracking his eyes open, squinting in the light.   
  
"Want your glasses?" Mingi's deep voice thrummed through his bones. The younger wolf was almost nose to nose with him. San reached up and ruffled his hair, kissing the tip of that big nose. "No. I know where all your basic parts are."  
  
"Yah!" Mingi laughed and tousled with him in the blankets. San ended up sprawled on his front with an 'oof!' as his breath half went out of his lungs, pressed out by Mingi's weight on his back. He wasn't sure Mingi knew how heavy he was. He sighed and gave a subtle rut of his hips against the bed. He was half hard, actually enjoying the weight of the beta on him even though it was a bit hard to breathe.  
  
They both caught the sound of a distant laughing yell elsewhere in the house, high-pitched.  
  
"Nnngh, why didn't you bother Wooyoung, instead?" San mumbled into the mattress. Mingi grabbed him and flipped him over, nosing at his neck. His lips brushed the wrinkle of pale scar where Hongjoong had destroyed his mating gland with that deep final bite a few years ago. A match to the scar on Mingi's own neck.  
  
_ Property of Hongjoong. _  
  
No.  
  
**_ Family_**_ of Hongjoong._  
  
Mingi huffed in answer to his question.   
  
"Is it cause you're laaazy? So lazy you don't even wanna grab lube if you don't have to..." San teased, playing with the wild bird's nest of Mingi's hair as the younger kissed at his neck. San's toes curled when he latched onto one of his sensitive spots, sucking and grazing with his teeth.  
  
Mingi's heavy breaths were loud in his ears, warm and damp on his throat. His head lolled back and he let out a tight moan, lifting and pressing a thigh against Mingi's ribs. "Little more..."  
  
Mingi's mouth shifted and his teeth dug in a little deeper, squeezing at nerves not in habit of being squeezed. "Mnn..."  
  
"You still think I'm lazy?"  
  
"Hnnh, yeah, you're always lazy..." San was having trouble thinking. His whole lower half was throbbing in need and he could feel the first trace of slick wetting between his cheeks. Mingi snapped his mouth shut when he'd been just about to argue in self-defense. San saw his nostrils flare. His eyes went so, so dark. Neither of them had to say anything.   
  
San swallowed and rolled to his side, pulling down his pajama pants. No underwear. He grabbed the feather comforter and dragged it up their bodies, crooking a finger on his free hand. "C'mere. It's cold."  
  
He was able to catch the gorgeous sight of Mingi's big proud cock springing free of his boxers before he slid beneath the blanket and settled himself. San let out a rattling breath, harsh with excitement. He forced himself to lay his head on his pillow, trying to relax. But his eyes screwed shut as Mingi grabbed his upper thigh and hiked it up, exposing his hole even more. He was briefly worried about his slick leaking out and making a mess, but Mingi's thick head was right there, gliding through the stickiness and nudging at his hole. San held his breath and reached down, touching his own cock in a light stroke.  
  
Mingi wasn't very patient, but San actually liked that about him. Yunho was sometimes _too_ patient, _too_ gentle. Things could get overly prolonged. Mingi just grunted and shifted and pushed his cock against him hard as he could until he popped in with a matching yelp from both of them.   
  
The brief pain was gone as soon as it was there and San just felt the delicious ache of the stretch, his insides being forced to spread. Mingi held onto him with a grip harder than he probably realized and slid the rest of the way home, leaving San trembling, impaled on the unyielding hardness of his cock. He was so wet. Mingi was making him so wet. He reached behind himself for him and dug his nails into the closest flesh he could find.  
  
"_Mingi_..."  
  
"Yeah, Sanie?"   
  
"Fuck me."  
  
It was a testament to the craftsmanship of the sturdy oak bed frame that it remained stolidly silent the whole time. Mingi snapped his hips tirelessly for someone so lazy, pounding San's body in a way that made him feel the jolt from his curled toes to his gripping fingertips, leaving him out of breath.   
  
Mingi was probably too big for him, they probably _should_ have gone slower, used some toys first. But there was something about the roughness of sex like this that made him very aware of his own insides, made him feel every inch of his cock when it moved inside him. It was addicting. At some point he reached down and splayed his fingers around the girth of Mingi's cock, wanting to feel how big he was and how far he was stretching him apart. And, as usual, he almost couldn't believe how he was taking it.   
  
"Wish I could knot you," Mingi growled as he rolled San to his front and knocked his thighs apart with his knees, spearing in at a new angle that made San keen.   
  
"N-no... you'd kill me if you could do that... oh... Mingi...." He was clawing at the bed now, each breath trembling out of him. The inside of his thighs were soaked with his own slick and no doubt with pre. Mingi put a hand on each of his shoulders and used him for leverage as he pounded even harder, jutting hard and deep into his stomach. Using him. San shuddered and whimpered, rutting against the sheets. "Please, can't take much more... I really can't..."  
  
There was a tone of warning. It's not just that he's hovering on the edge of cumming explosively; it's that he could feel his body literally reaching its limit.   
  
Mingi grunted his assent and started to pull out. San whined and reached behind him, clawing at Mingi's leg. "Do it inside." He gritted out with a blush.   
  
Mingi swore and fastened his mouth on San's mating mark. He bucked a few more times and then smothered a groan against his skin.   
  
San whined when he felt him pulsing inside him. The beta's full balls contracted and he felt that, too, the way they're pressed against the skin right below his hole. Slowly, he felt a faint warmth spread inside him. Then it kept spreading, filling him up with a thick warm layer. He often thought -they all thought- that Mingi could have been an alpha. He was easily virile enough for one. But then again, there were also times where they thought he was meant to be an omega. In a way it made sense that he was a balance between the two.  
  
Mingi kept lazily moving in and out of him, cock softening slowly. San was tired and his lower back ached, but he loved the drag of Mingi's flared head against his insides, loved the feel of it churning through the cum he'd filled him up with. He felt filthy. More like a wolf than a human.   
  
At one point he'd given up trying to be neat and now laid like a satisfied cat in the sheets brushed with traces of their sweat and other fluids, smelling like sex. When Mingi finally popped out a thick trail of cum followed him, sliding ticklishly down San's perineum and dappling the sheets.  
  
San was worried that Mingi might leave, go find something else to eat or some game to play or something that involved leaving San alone; but to his relief, all he did was grab a sheet him and dab roughly at their bodies. Then he gathered San close and nuzzled at the back of his neck, heaving a sigh. "That was so good, Sanie."  
  
"For me, too," San glowed.   
  
Mingi's hand brushed between his legs, making San jump.   
  
He felt the younger shift uneasily. "Huh, you didn't even cum?"  
  
There was an edge of disappointment in his voice, worry.   
  
San just blinked, taking a moment to process. "I didn't? Felt like I did... Maybe cause I could feel yours so well," he snickered.   
  
Mingi spluttered, fingers squeezing San's unsatisfied dick.   
  
"Hey, careful. I need that."  
  
"I want you to cum, too."  
  
"I'm not gonna argue."  
  
  
San panted and twitched as Mingi stroked him, starting with light touches and then letting them grow rougher, more firm. He brushed his neck and shoulders with kisses, tender and warm.  
  
His body leaked more slick, and cum with it. Nothing he could do about it. He suddenly felt fingertips against his sore hole. He didn't have time to process the pressure of them before they pushed in knuckle-deep, scissoring him roughly. The unexpected stimulation did him in. With a choke he busted into Mingi's palm, then awkwardly wrangled the younger's fingers away from him.   
  
"Y-you're a brute, sometimes," San curled into himself and tucked his face away from him, pouting from the aggravated ache between his cheeks.  
  
"It seemed to work okay." San could just _hear_ the cheekiness in Mingi's voice. He could imagine his toothy grinning expression, his twinkling eyes. Annoying. There were rustles as Mingi did whatever he was doing. San just wanted to nap and recover. A short while later a hot damp washcloth found him beneath the blankets and tenderly cleaned him up. Then a thick, pleasantly cool paste was smeared against his hole, worked in with gentle touches.   
  
Mingi held him snug again and stuck a long leg between his, forcing them apart. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would a lazy person do all that?"  
  
"Was that all just to prove you're not lazy?" San raised an eyebrow, prying an eyelid open.   
  
"_No_."  
  
"Heh. I don't believe you."  
  
"I'll just try again later then."  
  
"Like hell you will. I've had enough of you."  
  
"Til tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, til tomorrow."  
  
Having enough of Song Mingi was a short-lived threat they'd all made a hundred times before, and would make a hundred thousand times more. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed.  
always down to talk abo ateez on twitter.  
just made a new account for abo in particular: @pupteez


End file.
